


Infinity [DreamNotFound]

by kadejaxon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, DNF, M/M, block men go brr, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadejaxon/pseuds/kadejaxon
Summary: George is one of the best students in his IT class. Clay is...not so good. However, the unlikely pair quickly discover they have more in common then they first imagined.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 7





	Infinity [DreamNotFound]

**Author's Note:**

> [story is set in brighton because i wanted somewhere in england and also somewhere with an ocean for Angsty Ocean Scene lol. also, the characters are 16-17 in this, that's when college starts in england.]
> 
> [btw the title and chapter names are songs by jaymes young cos they sounded cool lol, but it has nothing to do with the story. i wrote this out of boredom so sorry if it isn't the best, hope you like it anyway ^^]

The vivid glow of the moon reflected against the ocean eternally into the horizon, disguising the dark waves under a shimmering blanket of false tranquility. Clay sat on the ledge of the concrete promenade, hands braced against the smooth stone as his legs swayed ever so slightly in the frozen breeze that had picked up. He had been sitting there, unmoving and uncaring of the steadily decreasing temperature, for the past 45 minutes. He had no reason to stay out, but had no reason to go home yet either, so remained watching the roaming headlights of distant boats on the water until his phone dinged and broke his trance-like state. He blinked dazily for the first time in about two minutes, taking a second to realise what the sound was before retrieving his phone from his pocket and turning his eyes towards the bright screen. Squinting, he read the notification. It was a message from his college tutor, reminding everyone that the "big first day" of classes was tomorrow and to "get a good night's rest!" Clay huffed out a breath, instantly forming a misty cloud in front of his face as it hit the bitter air of the night. He shuffled back onto the promenade and stood, thinking it was best to not be arriving to his first day of college after an all-nighter. He clicked off his phone and returned it to the pocket of his hoodie, hiding his numbed hands in there also, and began the walk back to his house. On the way he did his best to calm his irrational fears about tomorrow, but the lack of both changing scenery and headphones did not aid in distracting him. He knew his nerves were dumb and would only make things more difficult for him, but his brain had a mission of self-sabotage apparently. 

After what seemed like hours of walking the dim streets of Brighton, but what was in reality only about 10 minutes, Clay arrived home and was welcomed with a relieving waft of warm air. Quickly kicking off his shoes at the doorway he climbed the stairs, rubbing the palms of his hands together as they slowly regained feeling. He turned down the short corridor, the wooden slats of the floor creaking occasionally as he walked to his bedroom. He entered, shut the door behind him, and fell face first into his bed with a grunt as the air was pushed from his body. He let his tired muscles relax for a second before rolling onto his back, knees bent slightly with his hands resting on his stomach. A small smile found its way onto his otherwise blank face. There was a hint of excitement hidden within the walls of anxiety in his brain which made him hum softly as his eyes fluttered closed. He realised his worries were dramatic and excessive, giving him some hope that things would not go completely terribly tomorrow. He was fine with meeting and communicating with new people- the issue arose when it came to choosing friends. Clay knew he could come off as very stubborn and arrogant, but the reality was that he preferred to be independent _because_ he realised people could see him in a bad light if they judged before they got to know him. Once he made friends, however, they were inseparable. With quiet optimism in his heart he became more and more somnolent, sleep washing over him and taking him into unconsciousness before he could undress out of his hoodie and jeans and get under the soft blankets of his bed. He dreamed, calming experiences which he was sure to forget by morning, but they nestled themselves in his psyche as flickers of euphoric memories.


End file.
